to_hell_and_back_anthologyfandomcom-20200213-history
To Hell + Back Anthology Wiki
In the wake of the final season announcement, a bunch of us who live in and around the greater Vancouver area (@destimushi, @casthewise, @60r3d0m/pray4jensen, @ravenscat-tumbler, @justholdingstill, @naruhearts, @thebloggerbloggerfun, and @dusky-gold/@dusky-rambles), came together to have dinner and feelings about the end of our favorite show and ship. With all the gorgeous fan-work that this fandom produces on a regular basis, it was really a no brainer that our send-off to the show had to be some kind of collaborative project. Therefore, the To Hell + Back Anthology was born around the campfire in @destimushi’s backyard, while we munched on chocolate-covered almonds and bitched about the showrunners being too cowardly to make Destiel canon. If all goes according to plan, we’re also timing the shipping of the book with when Supernatural's 16th season would have aired. Wish fulfillment? Maybe. We’re not sorry. Who the heck are we? What is this anthology about? ' We’re a group of passionate fans dedicated to putting together an anthology as an ode to ''Supernatural, Dean and Castiel, as well as the larger SPN family we have built through this show. This is an anthology of illustrated short stories written specifically for this project. Destiel artists and authors will come together to collaborate on illustrated stand-alone one-shots of a maximum of 6000 words, each with an accompanying piece of artwork. Pieces – both art and fic – will be previously unpublished and produced in correspondence with our anthology’s theme, "to hell and back". But wait! We’re not stopping there! Since we want to celebrate fandom and fan-production of all types, we decided that just a physical book would not be enough. We are also offering a digital exclusive as an extra tier, and no, it’s not just the PDF version! The digital exclusive will include further works of poetry, drabbles, podfics, and even more art, none of which will be available in the print book! Further details about how the book and the digital anthology will look are here. This is not even taking into account the art goodies... sorry-not-sorry! All fics and art ratings are welcome – we only ask that you produce work for this project specifically and not post it anywhere else in the spirit of the anthology. All your fics must be tagged for major Archive Warnings. We do not accept underage fiction, but NSFW content (including violence and sexual activity and PWPs) are welcome, provided they are well tagged, especially things that could be potential triggers such as rape/non-con, etc. '''CAVEAT We want to make the best possible book, PDF, and other goodies, and so we are tying this into the campaign itself. Our basic tier will consist of the anthology with illustrated short stories + podfics + solo artists, drabble writers + poets. Tiers beyond that will depend on how much funding we are able to raise for this project, which will depend on all of our lovely backers! Furthermore, if we don't reach our primary funding goal, all backers will be refunded. For more information on the tiers, keep an eye out on our Tumblr and Twitter - we'll announce the tiers as soon as we can get them up and running! Where is the money going? Our primary objective is to make the best possible anthology to send our favorite show off with style. This means our goal is that all of our funding will go towards printing the anthology itself, though any remaining capital will be donated to either the OTW and/or Random Acts, should we meet or almost meet all our stretch goals. The more money we raise, the better the quality of the anthology you get! If, for instance, we hit Tier 2, we will add bookmarks to our printing. Tier 3, similarly will mean badges – that sort of thing. We will post our Tiers and Stretch Goals based on sign-ups and funding, so keep an eye out on our social media for them! Of course, we want our contributors to sleep happy knowing they are getting their money’s worth. We plan to publish updates in real time as they happen, including a potential live-stream of author/artist match-ups. Our Twitter is already exploding with our planning details, check it out! We’ve all had experience with fandom money getting lost – all eight of us are very particular about transparency in this case and plan to keep ourselves accountable. Read our mission statement here. SIGN UP FOR OUR NEWSLETTER HERE Follow Us: * Tumblr * Twitter * Instagram * tohellandbackanthology@gmail.com tohellandbackanthology@gmail.com Category:Browse